El comienzo de un reinado
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Ok esta historia es de como serena y Darien, se convirtieron en la Neo Reina Serena, y el Rey Endymion. Bueno espero que les gusté y muchos besos.
1. Chapter 1

-Serena!- se escuchaba a la loca de Mina gritar a la puerta de Serena. -Mina, ya cállate, no somos niñas de primaria- le decía Ray enojada. -hay que no te de pena Ray- le decía la rubia riendo. -Serena, vamos ya es tarde- le decía Mina otra vez riendo. -cielos Mina, ya cállate ya estoy lista- decía serena saliendo con un hermoso, vestido blanco, con flores rosas, el corset aún que era un poco atrevido y descubierto tenía cierta inocencia.

El vestido era largo y frondoso. Justo echo para una princesa. Serena tenía su cabello en risos con hermosas lunas brillantes adornándola estaba ligeramente maquillada, justo perfecta para la ocasión.

-cielos Serena, estas hermosa- le decía Ray, mientras le agarraba la cola de el vestido. -gracias, decía serena mientras se ruborizaba. -bombón, ya esta lista la limosina,- decía Haruka entrando al cuarto de ella. -pero mírate como estas... Cielos, si no estuviera con Michiru, te robo, y me caso contigo- le decía mientras le quiñaba el ojo. Serena solo se ruborizaba más.

entraba Michiru mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Haruka. -hay Michiru, sabes que eres la única solo juego- le decía riendo. -pero Haruka tiene razón princesa, se ve hermosa- le decía Michiru sonriendo. Mientras hacia una reverencia. -bueno, Darien ya se lo han de estar comiendo los nervios, es mejor que nos vallamos.- decía Ray mientras habría la puerta para que todas salgan.

-saben, sólo desearía que mis padres estuvieran conmigo- decía serena mientras una lágrima se le salía. -bueno princesa, nada de lágrimas... Hoy es un día feliz, además que no queremos que su lindo maquillaje se estropeé.- le decía Ray mientras le limpiaba, sólo querían que Serena, estuviera contenta. Sabían lo mucho que ella, había sufrido cuando sus padres murieron.

Mientras en otro lado.

-Andrew, seguro que ya hablaste con lita.- le decía Darien mirando el reloj, -que si, y no te preocupes, dicen, que ya vienen en camino... No te preocupes, pronto te casarás, con Serena- le decía mientas le agarraba el hombro en señal de apoyo. -gracias, por estar aquí hermano- le decía Darien mientras lo abrazaba. -para eso somos los hermanos.- le decía Andrew, sonriendo.

-mira quien va entrando.- le decía Andrew mientras miraba la puerta. -son ellos...- decía Darien, sorprendido. -Seiya... Que hacen aquí?- le decía Darien, sorprendido- -nosotros, sólo vinimos, para la boda de ustedes,- le decía Seiya acercándose a el, -sólo queríamos estar, para cuando, ustedes se casaran- le decía dándole la mano.

sólo pudieron ver como se escuchaba el violín tocar, sabían que ya había llegado la esperada novia, sólo Darien, no podía creer lo que veía, sólo vio a Haruka, entrando con su adorada princesa. No podía entender como alguien, podía estar tan hermosa. Con ese vestido, que tan bien se le veía.

-valla, felicidades amigo bombón esta hermosa- le decía Seiya, mientras se iba a sentar. Pero al momento que iba a comenzar la boda. Sólo escucharon un trueno y todas las luces se apagaron. Darien abrazo a Serena, queriéndola proteger de lo que se avecinaba, mientras las sailor, sólo se posesionaban al frente de su príncipe, y su princesa.

Bueno esta es una nueva historia, no se ustedes, pero siempre tuve la curiosidad de ver como es que serena y Darien, subieron al trono como rey y Reyna, bueno espero que les gusté y les mando muchos besos y saludos. Y si yo se luego término las otras historias.


	2. Chapter 2

18748

-buenas tardes sus altezas- salía la sailor de el tiempo haciendo una reverencia. -Zetsuna! Pero ¿que haces aquí?- decía Darien asombrado. -valla príncipe, ¿esa es la manera de saludar?...- decía la sailor con una sonrisa. -lo siento... Es que estoy un poco asombrado... Lo que quería decir es... Hola Zetsuna, ¿como estas? Que haces interrumpiendo nuestra boda- decía el pelinegro con poca paciencia.

-bueno su alteza, ya que me lo pregunta de buena manera... Pues verá... Ustedes, no se pueden casar todavía.- decía la sailor mientras agarraba a serena de el brazo. -como que no nos podemos casar todavía.- decía Darien mientras veía como las sailors exteriores se llevaban a serena. -pues no su alteza.

Vera, nuestra princesa será la soberana de el Tokio de cristal. Y no queremos que nuestra soberana este con un tipo que sólo tira flores... Así que sí usted se quiere casar con la princesa... Necesitara mucha ayuda.- decía Zetsuna sonriendo. -bueno, creo que aún guarda las piedras de sus generales ¿no? Ellos le podrán ayudar... Ya que lamentó decirle que ni una sailor puede brindar su ayuda...

Por cierto.. Le recomendaría que se apurare ya que falta muy poco para que la princesa despierte como la Neo Reina Serena, y si usted quiere estar con ella en el trono. Tiene que ser una ayuda edonia para ella.- decía Zetsuna mientras desaparecía llevándose a serena.

-Pero que demonios esta pasando! ¿Amy, tu sabias algo de esto?- le preguntaba Darien a Amy que estaba al lado igual que las otras que no podían creer lo que pasaba, -no, no sabíamos... Pero tenemos que ver que hacer... Lo primero sería ver las piedras de los 4 reyes... A ver si ellos te pueden ayudar... Ya que nosotras no tenemos idea de como ayudarte.- decía Amy mientras se trataban de comunicar con Serena.

cuando llegaron al apartamento de Darien notaron que la puerta estaba abierta, -cuidado puede que sea un ladrón.- decía Darien mientras abría la puerta y veía a los 4 reyes que estaban en el sillón sentados. -Kunsite, Nephite, Zosite y Jededite. Que hacen aquí- decía Darien sorprendido viéndolos. -bueno príncipe, sentimos como que usted nos necesitaba por esa razón regresamos.- decía Kunsite mientras miraba a Mina.

-Mina...- decía el peliplateado acercándose a la rubia. -Kunsite, que es lo que quieres- decía la rubia con cierta desconfianza, ya que no olvidaba lo que ellos les habían echo en el pasado cuando estaban a merced de Beryl.

-porfavor... No me tengas miedo, sólo queremos ayudar... Nosotros estamos muy arrepentidos por como sucedieron las cosas. Tu sabes que no eramos nosotros... Que estábamos siendo controlados por Beryl.-

decia el joven agachando su cabeza. -como fue que regresaron- decía Amy, sintiendose incomoda ya que sentía la mirada de Zosite que no la dejaba de obserbar. -pues... sentimos como un fuerte llamado, que teníamos que estar aquí. Que el principe Endymion nos necesitaba.- decía Jededite acercándose a ellos.

-pues, si no están equivocados, los necesito.- decía Darien sentándose en el sofá mientras agarraba su cabello, cosa que el hacía cuando estaba frustrado. -lo que pasó fue que hoy era la boda con serena... El día que más esperábamos... pero las sailors exteriores se la llevaron diciendo que tengo que convertirme en el Rey Endymion para poder casarme con ella- decía Darien frustrado.

-mmm su alteza, nosotros le podemos ayudar con eso.- decía Kunsite -aún recuerda el entrenamiento que le dimos, cierto...- le decía mientras se acercaba a el. -el entrenamiento...- decía Darien confundido.

-ustedes tienen que entender, que varias de nuestras memorias fueron borradas, por eso no recordamos mucho de lo que ocurrio en el milenio de plata.- decía Amy agachando la cabeza.

-mmm bueno, eso explica por que no corren a nuestros brazos...- decía Jededite con una sonrisa mirando a Ray. -que, y por que haríamos eso- le decía ella volteandose.

-por que, mi amor... Ustedes son nuestras parejas... No puedo creer que no nos recuerden.- decía el Rubio sonriendo.

-Darien, es esto cierto- preguntaba lita mirando a nephite. -si, así es... De echo serena y yo los presentamos... Como no nos dejaban estar ni un momento solos... Decidimos introducirlos para así ver si podíamos estar a solas con serena sin que estuvieran ustedes ahí- decía Darien todo rojo.

-vamos... Amy, no puedo creer que no recuerdes todo lo que tu y yo hablamos...- le decía Zoisite a Amy agarrando su mano. -solo mira tu interior y dime si no me recuerdas- decía el rubio sonriéndole.

FLASH BACK

-Endimyon, estas seguro que esta bien esto- le desia la bella rubia acompañando al pelinegro -solo hazme caso princesa tu veras que ya que jadeite y los demás las vean se quedaran callados, y asi nos dejaran estar solos- decía el príncipe besando a la princesa. -esta bien Endimyon confiare en ti- ya después esa tarde -Endimyon para que quieres que vengamos, ya es muy tarde ademas tenemos que regre…sa guau... ¿quienes son esas hermosuras- preguntaba el Rubio casi callándose le la baba.

-pues verán, pensaba presentarles a la guardia de Serenity,pero si se quieren ir no importa nos podemos ir- decía Endimyon con una sonrisa por que sabia el que tenia la batalla ganada. -esta bien nos podemos quedar solo por favor preséntame a la belleza de pelo negro- -por supuesto-

mientras con las chicas, -princesa, ya es tarde si el rey y la reina notan que no estamos se van a enfadar….¿quie quienes son ellos- -pues veran ellos, son la guardia de Endimyon con el pensábamos pasar un rato juntos, asi para que también ustedes se conocieran aun que no se si ustedes estarían dea- ni término cuando la loca diosa de el amor hablo. -por supuesto que estamos de acuerdo, en cuanto y me presentes al de pelo plateado. esta guapísimo- -ay venus luego se nota que eres la diosa del amor no cambias jajaja- se reía la sailor de el rayo.

-claro que no tengo que hacerle honor a mi nombre- -pero chicas, estan seguras de esto está bien, saben que nos es prohibido hablar con los mortales- decia sailor mercurio. -tranquila mercurio, mira no se si sepas de esto pero zoycite sabe mucho sobre este planeta yo se que a ti te encantaría saber y le puedes preguntar a el que opinas?-

-esta bien, solo por el amor a la ciencia nada mas- decía la peli azul. Tratando de disimular que el guapo Rubio habia captado su atension. -claro mercurio lo que digas- decía serena riéndose jajaja (ya, listo Endimyon tenia razón esto es perfecto)

ya despues de empesar a platicar -entonces ustedes son los guardianes del príncipe Endimion- si, pero sabes no quiero hablar de ellos, ellos ahora lo están pasando bien créeme jajaj solamente quiero saber de ti- le decía el rubio mientras le regalaba una flor.

-bueno yo soy una guardiana de la princesa, y una de sus mejores amigas. también nos conocemos hace muchos milenios- decía la princesa de el fuego con una sonrisa de ver la cara de sorprendido de el joven. -mi...milenios, pero se ve que tienen nuestras edades-

-pues veras, nosotras no envejecemos ni morimos. Bueno podemos ser asesinados pero no morimos, y la razón que yo estoy en la luna es por que la Reyna Serenity es la soberana de todo el cosmos. a si que nosatras juramos lealtad a ella- decía la joven mientras miraba lo hermosa que era la tierra.

-¿y como es tu planeta?- preguntaba el Rubio, mientras le ayudaba a bajar de una piedra que ellos se habían subido. -pues, es muy hermoso. Es rojo y tiene piedras preciosas a mi me encanta Marte pero honestamente haya me siento muy sola, pero con Serenity y las demás me siento mas completa- decía sailor Marte mientras jugaba con su cabello. -sabes, aquí no te sentirías sola en especial si estas conmigo- sonreía el rubio al mirar a la pelinegra.

ella solo lo podía ver con ojos de ternura, ya que era lo que emanaba el en ella. Mientras tanto con la diosa del amor. -sabes, este lugar es hermoso. Ya veo por que a Serenity le gusta mucho la tierra, es un lugar magico.- decía mirando los arroyos y los animales. -de verdad ¿te gusta? bueno, gracias es todo un honor y mas viniendo de la diosa del amor- le decía el joven haciendo una reverencia.

-jajaja sabes, yo siempre soy directa en todo y ahora no quiero dejar de serlo. Y pues siento que eres muy tierno, y me encanta hablar contigo- el hombre de pelo plateado solo la veia con una sonrisa, ya que el pensaba lo mismo esa rubia lo dejo embelesado. -a mi tambien me gusta tu compañía Venus- y asi hablaron y se seguian viendo todos cada noche.

FIN DE EL FLASH BACK-

-oh cielos...- decían las jóvenes al haber recordado a los jóvenes guardianes.

ok espero que les este gustando. Y Gracias por el apoyo. No se les olvide poner comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

-Darien, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien- le decía mina agarrando el hombro de Darien que estaba en el sillón recostado.

-No puedo creer esto... ¿Por qué el día de nuestra boda... ? Me quitan a Serena ¿por que?- gritaba Darien mientras que salió una luz muy fuerte y aventaba a Mina pero antes de que se pudiera hacer daño Kunzite la agarro.

-te recomiendo que no toques al príncipe cuando este enfadado... Tal parece que sus poderes empiezan a salir...- decía Kunzite sonriendo. -¿Mina te encuentras bien?... Disculpa no fue mi intención- decía Darien agachando su cabeza. -tranquilo Darien yo estoy bien...- decía Mina sonriendo.

-oye Zoisite, ósea que ¿ese es el verdadero poder de Darien.?..- le preguntaba sorprendida. -si amor, Endymiom tiene muchos poderes. Uno en particular es capaz de dañarte o curarte depende de su humor... Imagino que por eso las otras sailors hicieron eso de llevarse a Serenity, para que Endymion despertara más pronto.- decía pensativo.

-mmm ¿como le podemos ayudar entonces?- le preguntaba Amy viendo como estaba Darien sufriendo. Por qué quería ver a Serena. -pues... Tengo una idea, ya que Darien. Saco su poder de lastimar con enojarse si es que esta contentó puede curar... Déjame hacer algo.- el sacaba una pequeña daga que tenía y se hacía una pequeña cortada en el brazo.

-pero, ¿que haces?- decía la peli azul espantada. -tranquila tesoro, ya lo veras.- decía el general sonriendo.

-príncipe,- decía Soisite mientras se acercaba a el. -puede decirme ¿como es que se veía la princesa hoy con su vestido?- le preguntaba sonriendo. Mientras le ponía su mano herida en su hombro. -Wow... La hubieran visto... Digo, siempre esta hermosa, pero hoy... No podía creer lo hermosa que estaba... Parecía una diosa.- decía Darien sonriendo sólo recordando a serena.

La mano de Soisite se curaba poco a poco. -ja vez, te lo dije... Sus poderes están despertando. Pero sólo de acuerdo al humor de el príncipe.- decía Kunsite preocupado.

-¿eso que significa?- preguntaba lita, asombrada. -significa preciosura que tenemos que tener cuidado de no hacer enojar al príncipe, no querrás que te mate solo por que lo agarras de mal humor- decía Nephite abrazando a Lita mientras sonreía.

Mientras en otro lado.

-Setzuna, ¿estas segura que esta bien que hayamos interrumpido la boda así?.- preguntaba Hotaru mientras entraba al cuarto. -Hotaru, tienes que entender que ahorita el príncipe no está estable y podría dañar a la princesa... Por eso fue que actúe con el a sí.-

Decía la mujer mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de te. -tenemos que cuidarla... Cuando vi que los príncipes estaban despertando tuve que interrumpir rápidamente. Supuestamente ellos tuvieron que subir al trono mucho después. Pero tal parece que los eventos de antes.

Interrumpieron eso... Por eso es que están despertando los poderes de ambos...- decía Setzuna mientras veía a serena acostada en la cama ya que se quedo dormida después de haber llorado tanto.

-no me gusta ver triste a la princesa, pero es la única manera que la podemos tener a salvo. Y es alejada de el príncipe... Al menos hasta que sus poderes se estabilicen.- decía preocupada. -Zetsuna tiene razón... Nuestro deber es de ver que cabeza se bombón este a salvó... Eso es lo primordial- decía Haruka entrando.

-Haruka tiene razón... El príncipe tal vez no quiera pero puede dañar a la princesa... Ellos no se pueden ver por el momento.- decía Zetsuna mientras salían de el cuarto.

ya pasaba una semana de que la boda se había sus pendido Darien entrenaba con sus generales en las ruinas de un castillo. Tal parece que ese lugar era donde estaba el reinado de Elison.

-muy bien príncipe... Veremos que tan bien se defiende con la espada, digo sabemos que es bueno tirando rositas... Pero yo no soy su Serenity... A mi no me convencerá con eso- decía Nephlite con una sonrisa burlona. (Lo siento príncipe de insultarlo... Pero es por su bien).

Darien solo enfundo la espada mientras se preparaba para la batalla. Ya habían tenido otros entrenamientos. Kunsite le enseñaba sobre el pasado, Soisite le enseñaba más de las estrategias, Jededite le enseñaba más en lo de sus poderes y Nephlite más en la fuerza y como defenderse. habían echo mucho progreso... Pero también ellos estaban tristes ya que tenía una semana que no podían ver a las otras sailors ya que dijeron que ellas tenía que ir a ayudar a serena.

Todos realmente estaban estresados, no se daban cuenta como era posible Que con tan sólo unos días ya todos se morían por ver a las chicas.

-muy bien, príncipe... Creo que es todo por hoy... Antes de que me mate- decía el Moreno mientras reía. -oye Endymion... No quieres recordar viejos tiempos...- decía Kunsite dandole una sonrisa cómplice.

-valla Kunsite, no te conocía esas mañas- le decía Nephlite en tono burlon, -no me refería a eso estúpido.- le decía kunsite enojado. -a lo que me refería era cuando escapábamos al reino de la luna a ver a las chicas.- decía Kunsite, mientras todos sonreían recordando.

-mmm buena idea... Pero donde pueden estar- decía Darien. Pensando donde se la habían llevado esas sailors. -eso no es problema su alteza...- decía Soisite riéndose. -se donde esta mi Amy... Y con ella estarán las demás.- decía mientras sacaba una computadora pequeña.

-oye, Soiste ¿donde sacaste eso?- le preguntaba Nephlite mirando lo que hacia. -que te importa... La y no te lo voy a prestar... La última vez que te preste algo... Lo vendiste... Te conozco como eres- decía el Rubio enojado mientras se volteaba.

-bah... estúpido- decía mientras se volteaba enojado.

-ya! Lo tengo. Tal parece que están aquí- decía enseñando el mapa. -mmm si se donde queda... Ese es un castillo... Bueno hay que ir... Ya quiero ver a mi princesa- decía Darien mientras agarraba su espada y se preparaban para el viaje.

-pero, están seguros que es seguro que hagamos esto... Digo... Puede ser peligroso- decía Soisite -que acaso no quieres ver a Amy...- le decía Darien. -pues si príncipe, pero sabe como son las otras sailors si nos ven se va a armar.- decía el Rubio espantado.

-no te preocupes tendremos cuidado- decía Darien mientras se preparaban para ir.

(Tengo que avisarle a Amy) pensaba el rubio mientras se alejaba para sacar su comunicador. -hola mi amor- decía la peliazul al ver su comunicador. -hola amor.- decía Soisite contento de escuchar su voz. -Amy, el príncipe y los demás quieren que vallamos a verlas, trate de detenerlos pero no quieren.- decía mientras chequeaba que nadie escuchara.

-bueno, deja que les diga a las chicas... Estaremos en el lugar de siempre en unas 3 horas entendido.- decía la chica mientras le mandaba un beso. -entendido tesoro, te amo- le decía el Rubio aventando le un beso. -yo también te amo mi amor- decía la peli azul colgando.

-así que lugar de siempre no- decía Nephlite mientras lo agarraba de los brazos y Jededita de las piernas. -por que no, nos dijiste nada- decía Darien viendo a Soicite. -príncipe perdón pero Amy me dijo que no les dijera...-

decía el rubio al ver como todos lo miraban molesto. -hace cuanto que tienes viendo a Amy a escondidas- decía Kunsite enojado. -hace 3 días... Cuando ella se comunico conmigo me dijo que nos viéramos haya, pero que no les dijera a ustedes aún.- decía el Rubio fingiendo llanto.

-ja ahora ya veo que era lo que hacías cuando te escapabas en la noche- decía Jededite molesto. -bueno ya no se enojen- decía Soisite espantado de como lo tenían cargando. -recuerden que nos quieren ver en tres horas... Y el viaje es largo- no término de hablar cuando lo soltaron -hay, al menos me hubieran bajado con cuidado- decía el joven sobándose -eso dolió-

-obvio, no era para hacerte cariñitos, te lo mereces por no Haber dicho nada antes- decía Darien enojado. Caminando con los demás.

Bueno este es el otro capítulo. Espero que les este gustando, tratare de actualizar mañana, y si no puedo lo are el lunes, bueno se cuidan y que tengan un lindo fin de semana. -besos- ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Eran ya las 8 de la noche y serena estaba en su cuarto. Desde hace unos días no quería ver a nadie, estaba enojada de que las sailors exteriores le hayan prohibido ver a Darien. -Darien... Que are sin ti mi amor te extrañó mucho- decía la rubia mientras abrazaba su almohada y unas lágrimas escapaban sus ojos.

-¿bombón, te encuentras bien?- entraba Haruka al cuarto. -si, estoy bien...- decía serena limpiándose las lágrimas. -vamos bombón, sabes que no nos gusta verte triste. La razón por la que no te dejamos ver a Darien es- antes de que terminara serena ya estaba rodando los ojos enojada.

-si, si. Ya se Haruka "es por mi seguridad" por que me puede hacer daño y no se que tanto...- decía serena enojada, mientras se tapaba con la sábana. En ese momento entraba Setzuna.

-princesa, lo que usted no entiende es que ahora el príncipe esta inestable. Por favor tiene que entender que es su seguridad- decía Setzuna con una sonrisa. -si Setzuna tiene razón.- tienes que entender que nuestra misión número uno es protegerte- decía Haruka acariciando su cabello.

-si, y no crean que soy malagradecida... Se que lo hacen por mi... Pero yo extraño a mi Darien- decía serena llorando. -bueno princesa, si quiere la dejamos, creo que sailor mercurio tenía algo que decirle. Creo que dicen que las sailors han encontrado un lago.. No te gustaría ir a distraerte- le decía Setzuna esperando que al menos eso la mantuviera distraída.

-mmm esta bien, iré con ellas- decía serena levantándose de la cama. -serena amiga, queríamos hablar contigo- entraba mina al cuarto subiéndome a la cama. -hay mina tu siempre de atrabancada- decía Ray enojada. -bueno chicas ¿a donde es que quieren ir?- decía serena mirando como salían las sailor exteriores.

-serena, Darien y los demás nos vienen a ver en una hora. Cámbiate en algo bonito y no digas nada para que Haruka y las demás no sospechen- le decía Mina susurrándole al oído -mi Darien- gritaba serena.

-cállate mensa, o se darán cuenta- le pegaba Ray en la cabeza. -¿pasó algo princesa?- le decía Zetsuna desde la sala. -he he... Nada digo que "hay como extrañó a mi Darien"- decía serena fingiendo llorar. -bueno, no se preocupe salga para que se distraiga.-decía Zetsuna mientras retomaba su lectura.

Ya pasaba una hora y las chicas ya se habían arreglado. Mina vestía un pantalón a la cadera y una blusa naranja que descubría sus hombros. Con su pelo y su moño de siempre. Ray vestía unos shorts blancos y una playera roja sin una manga. Lita vestía un vestido verde con flores. Amy vestía un pantalón de mesclilla y una blusa azul. Y serena vestía una minifalda rosa pastel y una playera de tubo.

-no saben a que hora iban a llegar- decía serena mirando como estaba el lugar, era un pequeño bosque donde había un río y muchas flore bellas. De un momento a otro serena no se fijo que estaba sola. -pero donde se metieron... Bueno aún que el lugar es hermosimsimo.- decía la rubia sonriendo.

-es hermoso, pero no más que tu- decía alguien abrazándola. -DARIEN MI AMOR, YA TE QUERÍA VER- gritaba la loca rubia mientras se aventaba a sus brazos. -oh serena, no sabes cuanto te extrañe...- decía el pelinegro a la vez que tomaba el rostro de serena en sus manos y la besana dulcemente.

-Darien, te amo- sólo ella podía disfrutar de ese beso, de el que ambos se morian. -y, dime mi amor... Que as echo estos días- decía Darien mientras se separaba de ella aclarando su garganta tratando de recuperar su aliento.

-pues, cuando Setzuna y las otras sailors, me sacaron de la boda me trajeron aquí. y hemos estado practicando en batallas y otras cosas con las demás. Además de que Setzuna me esta enseñando de la historia de el cosmos. Desde los tiempos anteriores. Ya que dice que como una princesa tengo que aprenderlos.-

Decía serena mientras se sentaba en una roca y su novio la abrazaba. -y tu, mi amor que has echo- decía serena besando sus labios. -pues... casi lo mismo que tu. Kunsite y los demás me han estado dando clases de defensa y todo eso. Y Zoisite me a enseñado más sobre la historia de la tierra... Me están preparando para que me convierta en un digno esposo de la Neo Reina Serena.- Le decía sonriendo.

-Darien, sabes que Zetsuna solo te dijo eso para ayudar a tus poderes a despertar, no por que no quieran que me case contigo- decí. -serena mientras le agarraba su rostro y juntaba su frente con la suya. El solo respiro su aliento de serena mientras le sonreía.

-lo se mi amor, sólo que no sabes lo difícil que es para mi vivir estos días sin ti... Como después de haber estado en la gloria apunto de casarme con la mujer que amo. te separan de mi lado...no sabes como te he extrañado- le decía mientras besaba sus manos.

-Darien, yo también te he extrañado- decía mientras que por alguna extraña razón s. Pecho de Serena subía y bajaba rápida mente. Mientras solo sentía la cercanía de Darien. -serena... Hueles tan bien... No sabes cuanto te he extrañado- decía el pelinegro mientras la besaba.

**_ok este es otro capitulo. Disculpen la tardanza en este pero con el trabajo y haciendo otras historias apenas me queda tiempo de actualizar. Bueno chicas espero que estén bien y se cuiden. les mando muchos saludos y Besos_**.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok este capítulo es para explicar unas cosas. De dónde saque lo de los poderes de Darien, bueno en el anime. Darien solo tira rosas y ayuda a serena. Pero en si Darien hace más que eso en el manga, ya que el tiene también poderes no solo avienta rosas. Y si recordamos en el manga el sigue teniendo las piedras de los 4 reyes.

Por eso decidí ponerlos. Donde que a mi me encantan las parejas de ellos y las sailors XD bueno espero que eso aclare algunas dudas. Y de los capítulos que son cortos. Bueno si se dan cuenta si, son cortos. Pero actualizo rápido. Además que se me hace muy difícil poner más... -_- con la bebe, el trabajo y la casa es mucho.

Bueno muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Espero que les gusté. Y se cuidan Ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

-serena- ella solo sentía como Darien decía su voz en un susurro y besaba sus labios dulcemente. -oh Darien, dime que este no es un sueño... Y que final mente estas aquí conmigo- le decía ella mientras se dejaba llevar por las caricias que le proporcionaba el pelinegro.

-no mi amor, no lo es... Y si lo fuera prefiero nunca despertar.- le decía mientras abrazaba su cuerpo aspirando su aroma. Pero todo paso muy rápido, sólo sintió como serena le metía una cachetada mientras el caía al piso.

-oye, princesa... Que te pasa. Si realmente te sentías incómoda con que yo te abrazara solo dimelo y no me cachetees.- decía Darien mientras se sobaba el cachete. Ella solo se agachaba agarrando su rostro.

-ahí mi amor perdóname pensé que eras un sueño.- le decía serena mientras empezaba con sus lágrimas de niña chiquita, -¿cómo que un sueño?- decía Darien con cara de WHAT -pues es que verás... No se sí recuerdas cuando pasó lo de los niños que los secuestraban y todo eso- le decía mientras se agarraba las manos como niña chiquita que había echo una travesura.

-si, si recuerdo... De el tal Peruru... Que no deja de mandarle cartas a Rini... - Decía Darien enojado y celoso que estuvieran pretendiendo a su hija. -si, exacto... Bueno. Pues cuando fui a salvar a Rini, la bruja esa me mando a un sueño en el que estabas tu...- le decía la rubia toda ruborizada y agarrando sus manos.

-bueno en fin... En ese sueño te comportaste totalmente diferente conmigo... Como que yo era tu todo.- decía ella cerrando sus ojos recordando el sueño. -y pues, tu tratabas de besarme y todo. Yo tenía ganas de quedarme en ese sueño para siempre. Ya que sólo éramos tu, Rini y yo...

Que más le podía pedir a la vida- decía serena con una sonrisa. -pero sabía que no podía... Por qué yo quería regresar al verdadero Darien... A mi Darien- decía ella mientras le agarraba su cara -no importa que tan guapo o que cariñoso haya sido ese Darien- le decía ella sonriendo. Mientras Darien sentía celos de sí mismo, sin explicarse el por que.

-serena... Creo que te debo una explicación. Tal vez tu notabas que yo me portaba distante contigo... Y como que no quería tal vez... Estar a solas.- decía el mientras se separaba y se volteaba observando el lago que había al lado de ellos.

-pero, es que tienes que entender que tu eras una niña.- le decía el mientras sólo seguía volteado, no sabía como darle la cara. -serena, yo no sabía si me podría contener contigo.- decía Darien mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban

-a pesar de que tu eras una niña. Eras una hermosura no sabes cuantas veces me contuve por dejar mi faceta de caballero y hacerte el amor... Sólo que no lo hacía por que yo te respetó mucho. Tal vez por eso pensabas que no era cariñoso... Lo único era que pues... No quería estar a solas contigo por eso. No quería caer en la pasión- le decía mientras se volteaba y le susurraba al oído.

-pero, ya no eres una niña... Ahora eres una mujer.- le decía mientras le sonreía ella solo sentía sus piernas de gelatina. -serena, tu no sabes el gran efecto que tu causas en mi... Yo te amo.- le decía mientras besaba sus labios.

-te amo, como jamás pensé amar a alguien.- le decía con una sonrisa mientras su mirada se obscurecía. -Da... Darien. Yo... Yo- ella solo podía tartamudear no le salían sus palabras. -shhh- le decía el pelinegro mientras ponía su dedo rozando los labios de ella.

-tranquila mi amor- le decía con una sonrisa -solo soy yo... Darien tu prometido- le decía mientras le atrapaba sus labios con los de el. -oh serena, no sabes que tortura a sido vivir sin ti estos días te amo- le decía mientras la besaba.

-oh Darien- solo podían escapar gemidos de la boca de serena al sentir a Darien así entregándose a ella. El solo la abrazaba, pero el abrazo era un poco extraño ya que Darien la apretaba fuerte por que quería sentir su cuerpo con el de el. -Darien, recuerda que puede venir alguien- le decía serena nerviosa de que alguien los viera.

-tranquila corazón no pasa nada- le decía el besando dulce mente sus labios. -mmm serena, como deseo tu cuerpo- le decía Darien con un poco de lujuria en su voz. -Darien- solo podía decir la rubia mientras sentía las caricias de el pelinegro.

-SERENA- solo escucharon la voz de mina, a lo que serena rápido se separó de Darien. Y el solo gruñía mientras veía que la rubia venía con el peli plateado agarrándole las manos -te dije que no los interrumpieras así... Pobre Endymion te apuesto a que te quiere comer viva jajaja.

-lo siento interrumpir príncipe...- decía mina con una mueca burlona. Pero quiero decirle que Haruka y Zetsuna vienen para acá y si notan que están ustedes. Ahora si nos encerrarán y no nos dejarán salir para nada.- decía la rubia preocupada.

-ella tiene razón príncipe, es mejor que nos vallamos y regresamos otro día, no se preocupe Zoisite y sailor mercurio están siempre en contacto podemos quedarnos de acuerdo para otro día.- decía el Moreno sonriendo.

-Darien, ellos tienen razón. No me gusta que te vallas pero sabes que no te pueden ver... Es mejor que hagamos lo que dicen- decía la rubia mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. -mmm esta bien princesa, me voy pero prometo regresar.- le decía mientras besaba sus labios.

-y no olvides la plática que tuvimos, sabes que te amo- le decía con una sonrisa. -uhhh platica, Darien pensé que eras más rápido, vieras que Kun...- sólo le tapaba el Moreno la boca. -ya mi amor, no molestes a los príncipes- decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-bueno su alteza, nos despedimos.- le decía mientras le hacía una reverencia a serena. -nos vemos mi amor, te amo- le decía a mina con un beso en los labios.

-adiós Kunzy te extrañare- le decía mientras le regresaba el beso.

-bueno es mejor irnos que si no la sailor de el tiempo nos manda a la época de los cavernícolas- decía Jededite con una sonrisa burlona.

-cielos que día- decía serena suspirando por lo que había pasado.

**Bueno espero que les gusté y dejen sus comentarios de que les esta pareciendo la historia. **


	7. Chapter 7

8373

-príncipe puedo pasar- decía el peliplateado entrando al cuarto de Darien. -dime Kunsite que pasó- le decía Darien sentándose en la cama. -bueno, sólo vine a disculparme por haberlo interrumpido hoy, cuando estaba con la princesa Serenity.- decía el un poco sonrojado.

Darien solo empezó a reír -no te preocupes, digo... No es como si nos hubiéramos interrumpido en algo...- decía Darien riéndose. -que apoco usted y la princesa Serenity... Aún nada de nada- decía Kunsite sorprendido.

-Kunsite, no quiero hablar de eso- le decía Darien mientras se volteaba y miraba la luna. -sabe, esto me recuerda mucho cuando estábamos en el reino dorado, usted solo miraba la luna... Ya hasta después nos dimos cuenta que era por la princesa- decía Kunsite riéndose.

-en serio... Hacia eso- le decía Darien curioso. -si, usted solo miraba...- -y suspiraba como tonto mientras se le caía la baba- entraba Nephlite riéndose interrumpiendo. -Nephlite, más respetó al príncipe Endymion.- decía Kunsite regañando.

-a vamos, el sabe que estoy jugando... Simplemente quise recordar los tiempos de antes.- decía el Moreno riéndose. -si, que tiempos- decía Jededite mientras entraba con Soizite. -saben, esto realmente me desespera, que yo no pueda recordar todo.-

Decía Darien suspirando. -pues sólo preguntenos y nosotros le podemos aclarar sus dudas-decía kunsite mientras se sentaba en la cama con los demás.

-ok! eso de que son mis guardianes lo se... Pero como era nuestra vida haya, ósea cuando tiempo es que yo conocía a serena, ¿anduvimos mucho tiempo de novios? ¿nos llegábamos a ver en otros lugares?- preguntaba el príncipe como niño chiquito esperando respuestas.

-pues verá, usted sabe como se conocio con la princesa no? aquel día en el bosque... Bueno después de esa vez, ustedes se siguieron viendo. Aún que yo a mina la conocía de antes...- decía el peliplateado con una sonrisa recordando.

-mmm por esa sonrisa me dice que te divertiste no...- le decía Darien con una sonrisa cómplice. -pues ni se crea príncipe... Usted se divirtió más cuando conoció a la princesa.- le decía el joven riéndose mientras se sentaba en la cama.

FLASH BACK.

Ya en un bosque, donde habían muchas flores y plantas. Estaba un joven príncipe caminando por el camino, se sentía triste y sólo a pesar de tener muchas mujeres interesadas en el y muchos súbditos, sentía que algo faltaba. Justo caminando en el bosque en su lugar favorito, la vio, ella se bañaba en el lago sus largos cabellos que brillaban en la luna aprecian perlas y su piel que la hacía verse como una muñeca de porcelana, por lo hermosa que era solo de verla se quedo embriagado, de su presencia ella lo miro lo veía con unos ojos que parecían cristales ahí se dio cuenta que el la miraba directo, no noto cuando se había acercado a ella, así ella con miedo se paró y trató de correr, pero el la detuvo "por favor, espera, no te vallas" pero ella tenía miedo ya que estaba desnuda el al darse cuenta le ofreció su capa "por favor, no te vallas no te aré daño, lo prometo"

Ella al notar su sinceridad en sus ojos se quedo "como es que te llamas? bella dama" le preguntaba el "serenity, pero mis amigos me llaman serena" decía ella con una voz tan angelical "acaso tu eres la princesa de la luna" "como sabes quien soy?" le preguntaba la hermosa mujer "donde están mis modales, mi nombre es endymion y soy el príncipe de la tierra" ella sólo se paró "disculpa príncipe endymion, pero mis padres, me han prohibido hablar contigo. O venir a la tierra" así ella sé paraba, el quiso detenerla pero al tocar su brazo, solo sintió una luz y ella había desaparecido.

FIN DE EL FLASH BACK.

-valla, quien viera a nuestro príncipe que no rompe un plato... Y mirando a princesas desnudas- decía Nephlite mientras se empezaba a reír, haciendo que Darien se le pusieran rojos sus cachetes de la pena. -cállate tonto- decía Zoisite mientras le metía un golpe. -no le haga caso príncipe- decía Zoisite mientras se acomodaba su playera.

-saben, ya me dio hambre- decía Jadedite mientras se levantaba por algo de comida. -oigan ya, no... Quiero seguir escuchando que pasó Después, como, ¿Por que serena no podía hablar conmigo?- decía Darien mientras se volteaba mirando a Kunzite.

-por que nosotros no podíamos hablar con los lunares... se nos era prohibido.- decía Kunsite, -Los padres de la princesa Serenity les había prohibido hablar con nosotros. Era más por protección de ellos. Ya que había personas en la tierra que deseaban tener la vida eterna. Y tal vez se robarían a la princesa. Sus padres la cuidaban mucho.-

Darién sólo escuchaba atento. Ya que cada vez el se acordaba mas. -entonces fue mi culpa todo lo que pasó.- kunsite solo se empezó a reír.

-bueno su alteza su culpa completa no fue... Vera. Yo era quien debía de cuidarlo a usted.- pero como no quería sofocarlo solo lo seguía pero lo dejaba que usted saliera y todo. Sólo que en un. De esas noches estaba yo caminando en el bosque, y justo cuando había perdido su pista una hermosa mujer tropezó conmigo.- decía el peliplateado con ojos de amor.

-ahí fue dónde yo conocí a mina.- decía Kunsite riendo.

-pero si tu conociste a mina primero cuando fue que yo conocí a serenity o más bien dicho que hacia mina en la tierra.- decía Darien pensativo.

-ella solo estaba cuidando a la princesa, al comienzo trato de huir De mi. Pero yo no se lo deje y empezamos una relación a escondidas hasta que usted me había dicho que había conocido a la princesa y pues digamos que yo y mina le arreglamos que ustedes se conocieran. Así que como ve la culpa no fue completamente suya.- decía Kunsite riendo.

solo Darien se quedo pensativo. -pero no crees que hubiera sido mejor que nos las hubiéramos buscado, digo así nada habría cambiado y todo lo que pasó no hubiera ocurrido.- decía Darien con una mirada triste viendo la luna.

-realmente nunca le hubiera gustado conocer a la princesa- decía Kunsite confundido.

-no... Jamás me hubiera alejado de ella, y nunca me alejare... Soy una persona muy egoísta a pesar de que mi yo de el futuro me envió esos sueños de que me alejara de ella por que si no algo malo le pasaría no pude. Ya que ella lo es todo para mi... Ella piensa que para mi fue fácil... Pero yo me estaba muriendo. Yo a ella la amo, y nunca me alejare o me alejarán de ella... Kunsite tengo que verla otra vez... Quiero ver a mi Serena- decía Darien mientras se paraba de la cama.

disculpen por no actualizar antes pero he estado un poco ocupada, bueno se cuidan y que tengan un lindo día besos.


	8. Chapter 8

Estaban en el castillo donde tenían a Serena. Hotaru solo se empezó a poner los ojos en blanco mientras empezaba a hablar. -una visión!- gritaba Haruka mientras Zetsuna y Michiru iban a la sala a ver a Hotaru.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- decía Zetsuna mientras veía a Hotaru. Ella solo empezaba a hablar. -La diosa Selene va a despertar.- solo callo mientras Zetsuna solo abría la boca sin saber que hacer. -Por eso están despertando tan rápido los príncipes.- decía mientras Haruka rápido recogía a Hotaru y la acostaba en el sillón, mientras Michiru miraba sin saber que hacer. -Zetsuna, ¿Quien es la Diosa Selene?-

le decía mientras la sailor de el tiempo se sentaba en el sofá. -ella, es la primer reencarnación de la princesa. No se si recuerdas de los Dioses Romanos "Mitológicos" bueno, la diosa Selene es la primera reencarnación de la princesa.- decía mientras Michiru no entendía nada.

-Zetsuna de ¿Que estas hablando? ¿Como su primera reencarnación?.- -Ella es la Diosa de la luna... Es la princesa Serenity pero más poderosa. Ella es...- solo escucharon unos pasos mientras veían a Serena pero estaba más distinta su cabello era más rubio claro y brillante, como perlas sus ojos eran más azules, su cuerpo era más voluptuoso y sus labios eran más carnosos -¿Que esta ocurriendo?- Preguntaba Serena mientras entraba a la sala.

-Su alteza- decía Zetsuna mientras se arrodillaba agachando su cabeza. -Pluto ¿Que ocurre? ¿Que hago en este palacio?.- decía mientras miraba todo extrañada.

-su alteza, esta es su encarnación como sailor moon... Y Serena Tsukino... ¿No recuerda?- le decía Zetsuna mientras se levantaba -no, no recuerdo nada... Sólo recuerdo que... Realmente nada... ¿No se como llegue aquí?- decía mientras miraba a Michiru.

-hola Neptuno, ¿Donde están las demás Sailors?- decía mientras las buscaba a todas. -bueno su majestad. Ellas an salido a comprar alimentos. ¿Desea que las llame?- le decía mientras sacaba su comunicador.

-No, yo me encargare de buscarlas, deseo hablar con sailor mercurio- decía mientras salia de el castillo. -su alteza! espere, es un poco peligroso que salga, apenas sus poderes estan despertando.- decía Zetsuna mientras trataba de detenerla.

Pero justo cuando quiso salir ella ya se había ido. -hay no... Me temía esto...- decía Zetsuna mientras caia sentada. -¿De que hablas Zetsuna?- le decía Michiru ayudando a levantarla. -que la princesa no tiene memoria de este siglo... toda la tecnología como carros todo eso o personas todo se a ido.

Alguien le puede hacer algo... Bueno dudo... Que algo le pueda pasar, pero es peligroso que ella este pérdida, tendremos que hablar con el príncipe- decía mientras agarraba su cetro para teletransportarse.

-solo espero que Darien no este molesto de que nos hayamos llevado a la princesa.- decía Michiru mientras ella seguia a Zetsuna.

Mientras en el castillo de el príncipe Endymion.

-príncipe, siento que se acercan dos sailors- decía Zoisite mientras salían los guardianes. -Zetsuna, ¿Que tienes... A pasado algo?.- le decía Darien mientras le abría la puerta.

-príncipe es la princesa, es que ella- -¿Que le pasa a mi Serena?, ¿Que tiene?- le decía Darien sin dejarla terminar. -bueno, es que ella... No se acuerda de nada. Solo tiene los recuerdos como la diosa Selene, tal párese que sus poderes despertaron pero ella no se acuerda de nada... solo de su vida pasada-

decía Zetsuna mientras los demás no creian lo que escuchaban.

-Y ¿Donde esta?- decía Darien todo preocupado- ella salió a buscar a las demás Sailors, ya que como le dije que habían salido. Ella las buscaría- decía Zetsuna con su voz preocupada.

-Zoisite, ¿Puedes por favor buscar a mi futura esposa?- decía Darien mientras Zoisite sacaba su computadora -en seguida príncipe- Zetsuna se acercaba a Darien, -realmente no quise ser tan mala llevándome a la princesa el día de la boda de ustedes, pero tiene que entender que ella y usted están inestables... A esto me temía. Que ustedes se casaran y esto pasara.- decía Zetsuna mientras sólo se sentaba en el sillón.

-no te preocupes... No te negare que al comienzo estaba furioso, pero después que vi todo lo que mi humor me pone a hacer, comprendí que era mejor que controlara mis poderes antes de ver a Serena... Aun que la extraño mucho- decía Darien mientras miraba su ventana.

-príncipe, no la encuentro- decía Zoisite mientras agachaba la cabeza. -¿Que es lo que are tenemos que encontrar a Serena?- decía Darien mientras le daba un golpe a la pared -príncipe, por favor tranquilizase!- decía Zetsuna mientras trataba de calmar a Darien.

-¿Como quieres que me tranquilice? Mi princesa esta perdida en algún lado, y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada- decía mientras sólo se sentaba y agachaba su cabeza -Sailor Pluto, le pedimos por favor que le den su espacio al príncipe. No se siente bien, nosotros trataremos de buscar a la princesa- decía Kunsite mientras Zetsuna y Michiru salían.

-No se preocupe príncipe, le prometo que la encontrare- le decía Zoisite mientras seguía buscando en su computadora.

Mientras en otro lado.

Andrew estaba en el crown moviendo unas mesas ya que le tocaba serrar. Pero justo solo vio como una mujer muy parecida a Serena pero más hermosa entraba al local. -Hola Serena ¿Como estas? Ya tenía tiempo que no te veía, desde que iba a ser tu boda con Darien- le decía Andrew mientras solo veía como ella lo miraba confundida.

-Espera, ¿Me as llamado Serena?- (ese es el nombre que me dijo Pluto...) pensaba la confundida rubia. -¿Dices que yo me iba a casar con un tal Darien...? ¿Quien es el?- preguntaba mientras sólo Andrew se le quedaba viendo extrañado.

-Vamos Serena, deja de jugar... ¿Como que "quien es Darien"?- decía Andrew riéndose -el es tu novio... ¿Que no recuerdas? Sí Es tu novio de hace tiempo- le decía mientras Serena solo escuchaba una voz en su cabeza. (Mi amor por ti... Es más grande que el universo te amo Serena) -Basta!- gritaba Serena mientras agarraba su cabeza -tengo que salir de aquí- gritaba mientras salía corriendo.

Bueno este es el otro capítulo, disculpen la demora. Pero he estado un poco ocupada. Bueno chicas se cuidan y un beso ;)


End file.
